Episode 21 (Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!)/Transcript
Greg: (He opens the blue door then he arrives while singing.) Hi. I'm Greg. And I'm ready to sing at Network Wiggles. Anthony: (He opens the blue door then he arrives while dancing.) Hi. I'm Anthony. I'm dancing to Network Wiggles. Murray: (He opens the blue door then he arrives while holding his guitar.) Hi. I'm Murray. I'm playing music at Network Wiggles. Jeff: (He opens the blue door then he arrives while yawning.) Hi. I'm Jeff. And I'm ready to... (snoring while Greg & Anthony are trying to carry him up & leaves to the studio.) Anthony: (laughs) Oh, no! Let's get him to Network Wiggles. Greg: Oh, yeah. Good idea, Jeff. Let's go. Murray: Come with us, everyone. (Shot transition to the Song:Rock-a-Bye Your Bear a scene where The Wiggles dressed up as opera singers & they're gonna do the actions) Greg: (singing while the backing vocals are doing their actions) Everybody clap Everybody sing la la la la la Bow to your partner Then you turn around Yippee Hands in the air, rock a bye your bear Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh Everybody clap Everybody sing la la la la la Bow to your partner Then you turn around Yippee Hands in the air, rock a bye your bear Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh (Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Greg while the News Theme plays in the background then it fades to Greg talking about Dorothy at the art gallery) (More Coming Soon) (Shot transition to the Song:Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)) Greg: (singing) Captain Feathersword fell asleep on his pirate ship Then he woke up on a farm (Captain Feathersword: Oh my goodness me!) Greg: (singing) With roosters and ducks singing this song All: (singing) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a doodley-doo Greg: (singing) Well, now every day when he talks, this is what he says Captain Feathersword: (singing) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Greg: (singing) He also does the farmyard dance And you can do it too All: (singing) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a doodley-doo Greg: (singing) Well, is he a rooster or a pirate? Captain Feathersword: Well, I just don't know Ahoy there, ahoy there, ahoy cock-a-doodley-there! Greg: (singing) He also does the farmyard dance And you can do it too All: (singing) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a doodley-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a doodley-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a doodley-doo (After the song then shot transition to Greg, Jeff & Murray are waving goodbye to the screen except Anthony was waving goodbye in the wrong way so Murray turned around to the camera waving at each other then it translates to Dorothy having a great time visiting the very last Network Wiggles episode during the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! instrumental track is playing in the background) Dorothy: It was wonderful having you visit the Wiggles Network today. But we've got to go now. 'Bye! See you next time! (Closing camera transition to the endboard of a red background) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:2002